Anything can HappenRight?
by stary202
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are both unsure about their feelings for each other, and Kakashi may have just the right plan to get the two to realize them. M for ch.3 and afterwards bacuase of Yaoi/Smut/Kinkiness/ and Lemony Goodness.May be different one for each ch.
1. Chapter 1 A Usual Day

Anything can happen…right??

WARNING- This story has SasuNaru coupling with some GaaraNaru and ShikaNaru coupling as well. No likies? Than don't read. This also has Sakura Bashing so if you Like Sakura and don't think she's super-annoying, then don't read this. That is all.

Chapter one- A Usual Day

Naruto POV.-

I walk to the bridge where Team Seven usually meets. When I get there I see Sasuke, leaning on the bridge, and Sakura, glomped on Sasuke's arm while blabbering on about something.

I had gotten over Sakura awhile ago after I got fed up with the way she always treated me like dirt, but I'm still friends with her because she's still a part of team seven.

I waved to Sasuke and Sakura like I usually do and went to go lay in the grass, to wait for Kakashi-sensei, like I usually do. Yep, ordinary. Though, I felt something unusual when I first saw Sakura holding onto Sasuke so tightly, but I pushed it aside.

'The clouds sure do look beautiful today…Woah! I sound like Shikamaru now.' I thought as I chuckled to myself. I could feel myself get a little drowsy as I slowly closed my eyes.

Sasuke POV.-

Gawd is Sakura annoying. I seriously wonder if it's bad for your vocal cords to talk as much as she does? I wish she would just go away. I've already told her a million times to just buzz-off and that I'm not interested in her, or any other crazy fan-girl for that matter.

"Sakura. Just go a-" I began to say, as I was fed up with pretending to listen to her, when a fermiliar voice interrupted me. Whom other than, Uzumaki Naruto, number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja.

"Hey Sakura. Hey Sasuke." I heard Naruto say as he waved to us and laid down by a nearby tree.

He was wearing his usual Orange jumpsuit that had a hint of Blue near the top of it. His usual yellow-spiked hair that could put the sun to shame. And his usual sky-blue eyes that put even the sky to shame.

As I looked at him, the first word that came to mind was, "Dobe." I whispered to myself, while surpressing a chuckle as I stared at the blond idiot, who was busy looking at the clouds.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Sakura said in her annoyingly high-pitched voice, which was even more annoying, if possible, because she was still stuck to my arm, so her voice seemed louder and squeakier than usual.

"Yes, I did. I said could you get off me already, you really are annoying." I said angrily as I turned to face her, so that I could glare at her.

"Oh. Well okay Sasuke." Sakura said in a hurt tone as she walked off to a different part of the bridge.

'Finally, she's gone. I thought I'd have to cut my own arm off if she didn't want to let go.' I mentally sighed to myself as I walked over to Naruto.

"Oi, dobe." I said in my usual I'm-better-than-you tone.

Normal POV.-

"What do you want Teme?" Naruto sighed as he opened on of his eyes, "I'm trying to get a nap."

"Slacking off again, I see, dobe." Sasuke said in his usual high-and-mighty tone.

"NO!" Naruto almost yelled as he jumped up to glare Sasuke right in the eye, "I'm just resting for our up-coming mission!"

"Well unlike you, I don't need to 'rest' because I'm ready to fight anywhere and anytime. You're such a dobe."

"Don't call me a dobe, TEME!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Urasutonkachi."

"Jerk"

"Dead-last."

"Bastard."

"Kakashi!" Kakashi said in a happy tone as he pooffed in the middle of the two fighting boys, "I'm glad to see you're so energetic today, but save it for the mission alright."

"Fine." Naruto while pouting as he turned his back to Sasuke and Kaskashi-sensei.

"Hn." Sasuke said while turning only his head away from the other two.

"It's a B-rank mission." Kakashi said, hoping that'll take the two's minds off of fighting.

"Really!!" NAruto said as he turned to face the two excitedly, "Did you really get us a B-rank mission, Kakashi-sensei??"

Sasuke just 'hn-ed' some more, but he was actually happy that they had finally gotten a better mission, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"Yep. It's an escort mission. You two will be escorting the Kazekage to the leaf-village. Shikamaru will accompany you as well."

With this said the both looked at Kakashi. Sasuke's being more of a glare.

"Wait. What do you mean, us two?? What about you and Sakura." Naruto said, as he looked around, noticing that the pink-haired konichi had disappeared.

"I will be on a different mission, and Sakura is busy helping Tsunade, I sent her off a while ago. What? You don't think you two can handle such a difficult mission??" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Of course, I can handle it. I'm the future-hokage. You better believe it." Naruto said while striking his usual pose whenever he would say 'believe it'.

"Don't get so excited, dead-last." Sasuke said with a sigh, as he turned his attention back to the Jounin.

"What did you say, you-" Naruto began but was rudely interrupted by Sasuke saying,

"Why can't the kazekage just bring himself here and why does it have to be us two? What's with Shikamaru coming also?"

"Tsunade wanted someone to escort him, and the Kazekage has requested you two pacifically. I added Shikamaru, because he's a jounin now and you guys can't do this alone."

'So it's all that Sand-freaks fault then.' Sasuke thought angrily to himself.

"So baa-chan wanted someone. Shikamaru's going with us. And Gaara requested us pacifically?" Naruto questioned the jounin, just to make sure he'd heard him correctely.

"Yep. So have fun you two and try not to fight. You'll leave around 7:00A.M. tomorrow, and will meet Shikamaru at the gate, so you have tonight to pack. Ja-ne." Kakashi said while disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"Yay! I get to see Gaara again!" Naruto said excitingly, "I'll have to thank baa-chan later for this." Naruto said while walking off, so he could go home to get ready for the mission tomorrow.

Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy when he saw how excited Naruto was to see Gaara, but decided to just push it aside, as he too went home to get ready for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2 To the Sand Village!

Chapter 2- To the Sand Village!!

Naruto POV.-

I woke up extra early today so I could have enough time to get ready. I first decided I should take a shower, then I put on my regular orange jumpsuit, grabbed my stuff, and headed to Ichimaru's for some ramen as breakfast.

Once I had finished off about 12 bowls of ramen, I decided I should probably leave for the gate. When I got to the gate, I saw that Sasuke and Shikamaru were already there. I checked my watched, which read 6:57 A.M., so I knew I wasn't late.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked.

"Well, unlike you, usuratonkachi, Shikamaru and I got here awhile ago so that we could plan a strategy." Sasuke said, with that usual overly-annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"Well exxxxccccuuuussseeeee me for waking up at an actually reasonable hour." I said sarcastically.

Normal POV.-

"Hey, hey. Come on you guys. Can't you go one mission without bickering the whole way there? This mission is already troublesome enough. I don't need to hear you two fighting all the way there as well." Shikamaru said with a long sigh, "Let's just get going already. The faster we get done with this, the better."

"I agree. I don't want to be stuck with chicken-butt hairstyle over here any longer than I have to." Naruto said while pointing to Sasuke.

"What was that you-" Sasuke began as he gritted his teeth.

"What did I just say. NO FIGHTING! Man, are you to bothersome." Shikamaru said again with another sigh.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he began to walk toward the sand village.

"Hmph." Was all Naruto said, as he too began walking.

'Finally some quiet.' Shikamaru thought as they all began their two-day journey to the Sand.

-------------Skipping to nightfall of the first day-------------------------

Still Normal POV.-

"Sasuke. Naruto. I think we should stop here for the night." Shikamaru called to the two who were purposely walking ahead of Shikamaru.

"What! But I could keep walking for two more miles at least!" Naruto whined.

"I think we should stop and camp here for the night. And since I'm the leader, I get to decide. Now, Sasuke, I want you to set up the tents, and Naruto, you go gather firewood while I set up fire pit." Shikamaru said demandingly. And for the first time since the three had left the village, Sasuke and Naruto both did what they were told without even one complaint.

Naruto POV.-

"Wood. Wood. Wood." I thought to myself until I had as much wood as I could carry. I then, slowly, made my way back to the other two, careful not to trip over anything.

"Here Shikamaru. I got lots of wood for ya." I called as I came up to Shikamaru.

"Good job Naruto. You can put those over there." Shikamaru said, while pointing to a blank area, "You can just rest for a bit if you want Naruto. I'm almost done."

After I had put the wood down, I decided to go over to Shikamaru to watch him.

He was busy making a big circle with rocks.

"What cha doing Shikamaru?" I asked curiously.

"Well, if I put rocks around where the wood's going to go, then the rocks will prevent the fire from spreading." Shikamaru explained calmly as he put his last rock in place.

"Woah! That's so cool. Wow Shikamaru. You really know your stuff." I complimented Shikamaru as I stared at the circle of rocks.

"Well…gee…thanks Naruto." Shikamaru said, as I noticed his cheeks turn a little red.

Sasuke POV.-

"Here Shikamaru. I got lots of wood for ya." I heard Naruto say as he returned from gathering wood. I had long finished setting up the tents so I had decided to unpack my sleeping bag.

After I was done I decided to go check on Shikamaru and the dobe.

"Woah! That's so cool. Wow Shikamaru. You really know your stuff." Naruto said while staring at the circle of rocks Shikamaru had made.

When I heard Naruto compliment Shikamaru like that, I felt this pang of jealousy. Kind of like when I saw Naruto get all excited about seeing Gaara. This time, I felt like I just wanted to punch Shikamaru in the face and say, "Stay away from him! He's mine!" Wait! WHAT!!?? He's mine?? Where'd that come from. I'm not…no…I couldn't be…well maybe…but…could I actually be in love with Naruto!!?? I mean, I knew I always thought more of him than anyone else, and I knew that I had stronger feelings for him than the others but, I thought it was because it was brotherly love. Not…LOVE LOVE. Gawd, am I confused. I don't think I'm gay…I mean Uchiha's aren't supposed to be gay, but then again…Itachi has Kisame, so he's gay, but how am I supposed to rebuild my clan if I'm gay??? Oh Kami, what should I do!!??

Normal POV.-

While Sasuke tried to decipher his feelings for the young blond, the very same blond was heading of to sleep, when he noticed…

"Shikamaru…Why is there only two tents?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oh! Well Kakashi said that you two wouldn't mind sharing a tent." Shikamaru said casually while getting into his tent, "Well, night."

'Damn you Kakashi-sensei.' Naruto thought while clenching his teeth upon entering Sasuke and His tent.

When Sasuke saw Naruto enter his tent, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts as a huge blush ran straight across his face, "Na…Naruto. What...what are you doing in my tent?"

"Kakashi told Shikamaru that we should share a tent." Naruto said as he too blushed.

'Damn you Kakashi.' Sasuke thought as he stared at the blond. Naruto stared back at him as they realized that there was only one sleeping bag as well.

That's when they both thought the same thing, "KAKASHI IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK!!!"


	3. Chapter 3 Night Time Fun

Anything can Happen…Right

Anything can Happen…Right?

Mature because of shonen-ai, a little bit of lemon, and lots of swearing (mostly by Sasuke). There is also a kinky dream that Naruto has, so…yeah.

**This means it's said by both of them.**

_This means it's in a dream_

This is normal

_This is when it's in a dream and reality_

Previously-

When Sasuke saw Naruto enter his tent, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts as a huge blush ran straight across his face, "Na…Naruto. What...what are you doing in my tent?"

"Kakashi told Shikamaru that we should share a tent." Naruto said as he too blushed.

'Damn you Kakashi.' Sasuke thought as he stared at the blond. Naruto stared back at him as they realized that there was only one sleeping bag as well.

That's when they both thought the same thing, "KAKASHI IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK!!

Chapter 3- Night Time Fun

Normal POV-

"Well…I guess we should…get to sleep then…" Naruto stuttered, not sure what he should say.

"I guess so…" Sasuke said while blushing.

Sasuke and Naruto both climbed into the single sleeping bag, each going to a different side of it.

"Good…night Sasuke." Naruto said while blushing madly.

"Night…dobe." Sasuke said while also blushing.

--Around 15 minutes later--

Naruto POV-

"_Sasuke…are you asleep yet?" I asked while turning around to look at Sasuke, which was probably really bad on my part._

_Sasuke was lying down. His silky, black hair sprayed across the pillow, his thin, blue, turtle-neck shirt laid across his finely-toned chest, his white shorts, wrinkled up to his thigh, letting the world see his pale legs, his eyes shut, and a clear as day blush across his cheeks. In other words, he looked hot._

"_Wait! Ahh! I'm not supposed to think that…am I. I mean I do like him more than anyone else I know; I do lov- scratch that- like to spend time with him. I LIKE it when we spar and he's all hot and sweaty and-AHHH!! I'm thinking that again!! But maybe…just possibly…could I…could I be in love with him!!" I thought but stopped when I saw Sasuke waking up._

"_What's with all the screaming dobe?" I heard Sasuke say._

"_Uhhh…well…I…" I tried to speak but only parts of words came out._

"_You're blushing, dobe." Sasuke said with his usual smirk._

"_I….I am not!" I said, turning my back to him._

"_I think its sooo cute when you blush like that." Sasuke purred into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap._

"_Sasuke what are you…Ahhh!" I said, but couldn't finish because Sasuke was biting my neck._

_Next thing I knew, Sasuke had me pinned to the ground of out tent, and was sucking and biting at my neck._

"_I also love to hear you moan at all my touches, especially when you moan my name." Sasuke again purred into my ear before biting it._

"_Ah! Sasuke!" I couldn't help but moan__._

_I could feel Sasuke's hands trying to take my shirt off, so I helped him by taking it off myself._

"_Someone's eager." Sasuke said as he went down and played with my nipples. Biting, licking, and sucking them until they were both hard._

"_I wonder where else is hard?" I heard him say before his hand went down into me pants and "Ahhhh" I couldn't help but moan as he started rubbing my crotch up and down, while also licking the seal on my stomach._

"_Sasuke...I'm…I'm going to cum!" I said, fishing my sentence just in time, before I saw white as I spilt my hot seeds all over our stomachs._

_Sasuke then pulled his hand out from my pants and licked all the cum away, saying, "You taste very good, Naru-chan."_

_I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close._

"_Sasuke, I-"I began to say when--_

Sasuke's POV-

"Hey dobe, you still awake?" I asked while turning over to see if he was, which was a really, REALLY stupid idea on my part.

Naruto was lying down on the sleeping bag. His yellow, spiky hair was spread across in different directions, his shirt, ridden up to reveal half of the kyuubi's seal on his stomach, his pants, ridden down to right below his hips, showing off his feminine curves, and right above his…

I can't even think the word, it's too embarrassing and it makes me sound like a pervert. But I still can't look away from him. I plugged my nose, as I could feel a nosebleed coming on, as I looked him up and down some more, only to stop at his heavenly face.

His tan skin, his three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, those sky blue eyes that were closed at the moment, and…was he…blushing!? And is he also sweating!?

"Oh Gawd does he look fu- WAIT WHAT!? Not this again. I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay" I thought to myself, "But why is he blushing and sweating…does he have a fever?!"

I reached to touch his forehead to see if he had a fever, "No fever" I thought when, something VERY unexpected happened.

_Naruto moaned, "Ah! Sasuke" and started to blush more_.

The throbbing of my pants, made it painfully obvious that I was hard. But you would be hard too if you had just heard you teammate, the person you might, keyword being MIGHT, have feelings for just moaned your name when all you did was touch them.

"Oh gawd did that sound wrong. Okay, just calm down, calm down and everything will be fine. Just lie down and everything will be…Ah!

Naruto wrapped his arms around me pulled me close to him.

"Naruto what are you…doing." I said but was stopped by Naruto beginning to say-

"_Sasuke, I think I"- _when I heard BEEP BEEP BEEP! Our alarm clock!

I quickly wiggled out of Naruto's grasp right before he awoke.

"Mhhhnnnn??" Naruto said as he sat up to rub his eyes, "Oh Sasuke, good-!!" but he stopped himself as he blushed, most likely remembering what he had dreamed about, which made me blush to think about.

Normal POV-

An awkward silence hung above the two, as neither of them knew what to say, though they were both thinking the same thing, "**I think I'm in love with him".**

To be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy and Kyuubi

Same Warnings and Stuff as pervious Chapters

Same Warnings and Stuff as pervious Chapters.

'**When they, Sasuke and Naruto, both think something'**

"When they both say something"

"Normal thinking/talking"

_**Kyuubi talking/thinking**_

Previously-

"_I think its sooo cute when you blush like that." Sasuke purred into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap._

_--_

"_Sasuke...I'm…I'm going to cum!" I said, fishing my sentence just in time, before I saw white as I spilt my hot seeds all over our stomachs._

_--_

The throbbing of my pants, made it painfully obvious that I was hard. But you would be hard too if you had just heard you teammate, the person you might, keyword being MIGHT, have feelings for just moaned your name when all you did was touch them.

--

"Mhhhnnnn??" Naruto said as he sat up to rub his eyes, "Oh Sasuke, good-!!" but he stopped himself as he blushed, most likely remembering what he had dreamed about, which made me blush to think about.

--

An awkward silence hung above the two, as neither of them knew what to say, though they were both thinking the same thing, "**I think I'm in love with him".**

--

Chapter 4- Jealousy and Kyuubi

Normal POV-

'**OMFG I can't believe I'm in love with a GUY!!'**

After Sasuke and Naruto thought that, Shikamaru came in to tell them that breakfast was ready, "Come on you guys. We're still on this troublesome mission, so hurry up and eat; we'll leave when you're done."

"HAI!"(1)

Sasuke and Naruto both quickly packed up their things; Naruto blushing the whole time.

"Uh…Sasuke…" Naruto said hesitantly while turning redder and deciding it would be better to look at the ground then at Sasuke.

"Oh! Yes Naruto…What is it?" Sasuke tried not to stutter/blush for Uchiha's do NOT stutter/blush, especially when speaking to a fellow teammate.

"I was wondering if you…would like me to…to pack up the sleeping bag…while you pack up the tent…considering there's only…one." Naruto stuttered some more which reminded him vaguely of a certain purple haired girl that had a crush on him and would always stutter as well, sometimes even pass out.(2)

"Sure…that would be great!" Sasuke said, but mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"Okay!" Naruto said while finally looking up at the ground to flash his one-of-a-kind grin, thinking, "I'm glad I'm able to help Sasuke, even if it's only packing up a sleeping bag. People do say, 'A person gets the greatest of pleasure when helping the one they love.'" Naruto soon got his blush back when he realized what he had just thought. (3)

Sasuke thought, "Why does he have to be so god, damn cute?!" while he felt his crotch twitch when Naruto grinned/blushed.

Once Naruto and Sasuke had finished packing, they both went to the fire-pit to eat.

"Here." Shikamaru said while handing Sasuke and Naruto some cooked fish on skewers, "I caught a lot of them, and cooked them, while you guys were packing. It was much less bothersome then watching over you two."

"**Well, sorrrryyyyyy!!**" Naruto said while Sasuke thought it, but only said, "Hn."

--Time skip to when they are done eating and ready to go--

"That was delicious, Shikamaru!" Naruto said while getting up and going over to Shikamaru, "Will you show me how to make those tonight?"

Sasuke got another pang of jealousy as he saw Naruto desert him to go praise Shikamaru for his 'oh-so-amazing' fish, mumbling, "Damn Shikamaru. Why can't you just go away and fuck yourself, you greedy bastard. First you impress MY Naruto with you fire-building skills, which I could've done a WAY better job on, and now this. Why can't you just let us have some alone time, bitch."

Sasuke kept cursing Shikamaru, while Naruto praised Shikamaru, and Shikamaru…well he just thought the whole thing was more trouble than it was worth. In fact, after about 5 minutes of Naruto's constant praising, and Sasuke's cursing, which he could hear perfectly, Shikamaru was infuriated, but didn't let it show and decided to instead say, "Why don't we just all be quiet for awhile! We'll be entering Wind Country soon, so I want you to be on your guard. Remember, not all of the Wind Country's residents are happy that Suna made an alliance with Konoha."

"HAI!"

Sasuke knew that even if he despised Shikamaru for being praised by HIS Naruto, Shikamaru was still their leader and he'd have to listen to his orders.

"Damn the old hag for making Shikamaru the fucking leader." Sasuke mumbled to himself, this time not heard by Shikamaru.

--About an hour or so later--

"Okay guys. We are officially in Wind Country now." Shikamaru announced.

"Yeah! Only a few more hours until we can see Gaara!" Naruto cheered.

"You've really missed Gaara, haven't you Naruto." Shikamaru said with a slight smile as he walked next to the blond, Sasuke walking closely behind them.

"Of course I do! He's one of my best friends…_and just like me._" Naruto said happily, but whispered the last part to himself. What he didn't know was that Sasuke was so close to Naruto's back, that the Uchiha had actually heard him.

"What does he mean 'just like him'?" The young Uchiha thought to himself but decided it was best not to ask now, especially in front of Shikamaru.

Naruto POV-

"Gaara's just like me. Grew up alone, and hated for something that wasn't even our fault." I thought to myself as I walked along Shikamaru in silence. I guess what they say is true, "Silence is golden."

_**At least you have people who love you, Kit.**_

"KYUUBI! I didn't know you were awake yet!"

_**I'm always awake, Kit. I just don't feel like talking all the time, like you.**_

"Hey! Why didn't you help me last night when I was trying to figure out my feelings for that…that…Teme!" I said while mentally pointing to Sasuke.

_**Because it was fucking hilarious watching you freak out by yourself. I never knew you could blush so much, Kit!**_

"Ha ha, yes it was very funny. But now since you 'feel' like talking, mind helping me out. I don't even know if the bastard feels the same for me or not." I yelled while mentally blushing.

_**Oh trust me, Kit; you have nothing to worry about there.**_

"What do you mean?"

_**I mean the 'bastard' has been staring at your ass for the last hour or so.**_

"What!" I yelled.

_**Kit, you look like a tomato.**_

"Well give me a break! You just told me the love of my life has been staring at my ass for the past hour! How'd you think I'd react?!"

_**Kind of like you are now, except I was expecting you to pounce on the Uchiha. And 'love of your life'. Seriously Kit, just because you've been in love with him your whole life, you just figured out you loved him yesterday. I don't think you can really call him, 'the love of your life.'**_

"Oh just shut up, Kyu! And I have not been in love with him 'my whole life'!"

_**Ever since your academy days when you guys kissed 'accidentally', you've been trying to get noticed by him. Admit it, Kit!**_

"…well…I…FINE! But can you please shut up now!"

_**Okay, Kit. We can talk another time, but just watch out. I think the Uchiha is getting ready to rape you. I can see his hard-on from here.**_

"Yeah right, Kyu. Now I know you're just joking. Like Sasuke could ever like someone like me." I laughed bitterly before Kyuubi disappeared, sending me back to the real world (4).

To be Continued in Chapter 5- Can't help but…

--End of Chapter--

YAYS!! Kyuubi finally showed up! I just HAD to add Kyuubi to the mix!

I know there isn't really MAJOR YAOI in this chapter, but I still love this one.

Well, I hope you all liked this chapter as much as the other one and I hope you have time to review, if you want to.

See ya next time,

-Stary202

Ps- Here's a new Fanfiction that I'll be posting soon if I can get some one-shots from people-

Sleepless Nights (Will be posted after I get at least three stories)

Couple- Mainly SasuNaru, side-pairings optional.

Rating- Depending on the stories I get. Between T-M

Summary- A series of one-shots that focus on night-time activies, between Sasuke and Naruto, and maybe other characters. Whether it's sex, movies, or something totally out of the ordinary, as long as it's at night, the story will be put in here. How it works is that you message me the story or you give me a link to the story, and I'll put it in here. This will always be 'in-process', and never complete, because you can give me your story at any time. There is NO deadline!! The stories can be romance, humor,angst, horror, drama, sci-fi, or anything! It doesn't matter!

THis story can already be one of your written stories and I will always give credit to the author(s) of the story!

--Helpful Information about Chapter 4--

(1)- Means "yes" in Japanese. Usually said when given an order or mission, and to someone of higher status, in this case, Shikamaru.

(2)- If you haven't figured it out, it's Hinata.

(3)- Naruto's more understanding of his feeling then Sasuke because he realized that he had actually loved the Uchiha for quite sometime now, but just failed to admit it. Naruto is now trying to focus on helping Sasuke in anyway possible, in hopes of the Uchiha returning his feelings.

(4)- If you haven't guessed it, Naruto's talking to Kyuubi in his mind. If you've ever watched or read the original Naruto series, you should know what I mean, when I say, he's standing in front of Kyuubi's cage talking to him.


	5. Chapter 5 Can't Help But

**Anything Can Happen…Right?**

Hey everyone!

I think I did a good job on the 'what-previously-happened' thing, so I hope you guys will read that!!

I also can't believe that I've gotten 21 reviews so far and this is only the 5th chapter!!

I just wanted to thank everyone for pushing me to finish this chapter!! (yeah, I know it sounds sappy, but just deal with it.)

The warnings, disclaimers, and stuff are basically the same, but if you've forgotten, I don't own Naruto, this is SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, GaarNaru, and I've decided to add KakaIru to the mix, but only a bit, unless you message me or something and want more! There's also yaoi, smut, cursing (mostly from Sasuke), pervertedness (again, mostly from Sasuke), kinkiness, OOC etc.

'**When they, Sasuke and Naruto, both think something'**

"When they both say something"

"Normal thinking/talking"

_**Kyuubi talking/thinking**_

I hope to get more of your reviews,

-Stary202

Previously-

Sasuke kept cursing Shikamaru, while Naruto praised Shikamaru, and Shikamaru…well he just thought the whole thing was more trouble than it was worth.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay guys. We are officially in Wind Country now."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You've really missed Gaara, haven't you Naruto?"/ "Of course I do! He's one of my best friends…_and just like me. _/ "What does he mean 'just like him'?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I don't even know if the bastard feels the same for me or not. / _**Oh trust me, Kit; you have nothing to worry about there. **_/ Like Sasuke could ever like someone like me." I laughed bitterly before Kyuubi disappeared, sending me back to the real world.

Now, On with the Story!!

Chapter 5- Can't help but…

Sasuke POV-

--During Naruto's Conversation with Kyuubi--

"What did Naruto mean by 'just like me'? I know I probably wasn't suppose to hear that part, and that it has nothing to do with me, but, I can't help but wonder." I thought to myself as I stared at the blond dobe, who seemed to be in a world of his own(1), "I've known for a while now that Naruto has the kyuubi , Gaara has the Shokaku(2), and that they are both one of the legendary tailed-beasts, but I don't think that was what Naruto meant by 'just like him'. Could he have meant their lives are the same? But Naruto has always had friends, and Gaara hasn't, except if you count the puppet freak and fan-obsessed girl as his friends,(3) and Naruto's always smiled, and I know for a fact that Gaara hasn't smiled once in his life. Wait…maybe there was a time in Naruto's life when he didn't have friends, I mean, I've only known him since academy days, so something could've happened before then. I know my whole clan got killed by my stuck-up-thinks-he's-so-smart-and-so-perfect-but-I'm-going-to-kick-his-ass-one-day brother before my academy days ,so it's not like it wouldn't be possible for something to have happened. But Naruto always smile, so I guess I've always dismissed his past as nothing, and have never really given it any thought."

I got out of my thoughts when I had noticed I was staring at the dobe's ass. I don't know why, but I just couldn't help but... Ugh!! I wish I could just pound the dobe into the nearest tree while Naruto moans for me to- AH! God, I have to stop thinking about that! If Naruto turns around and sees me, he's going to think I'm some kind of pervert, like Kakashi, and the last thing I want is for Naruto to think I'm like that perverted, porno-reading, jounin!

--Ichiruka's Ramen Bar--

--Normal POV--

"ACHOO!!" (4)

"Are you okay, Kashi?" Iruka turned away from his chopsticks, who he was currently loking at while waiting for his beef ramen to come, to see if the other jounin was alright.

"I'm fine, dolphin. I think our 'activities' last night just wore me out a little, not that I'm not willing to do them again tonight, I just couldn't help but..." Kakashi smirked/ snickered.

Iruka blushed/pouted at the comment, while saying, "If anyone should be worn out, it should be me. I mean, you act like you were the one who bottomed!"

"Um…s-sorry t-to interrupt b-but h-here's your beef ramen, s-sir." The blushing girl from behind the ramen counter said, handing Iruka his bowl, who just blushed more for forgetting where he was. Kakashi just snickered some more.

--Back with Sasuke, still Normal POV--

Even though Sasuke was afraid of Naruto thinking he was a pervert, he couldn't help himself from imagining what it'd be like to pound into that fine-toned ass, which eventually caused Sasuke to get a boner.

"God, dammit!" Sasuke seethed to himself, "My pants are really tight right now, and if Shikamaru or Naruto even glance at me, their going to know I've got a boner, and oh what fun that would be to explain." Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"I should just ask Shikamaru if we can stop at the nearest town, so that I can go take a cold shower to get rid of this problem." Sasuke thought and started to say, "Hey Shika, can we-" but was stopped by him saying, in a very dangerous and warning tone-

"You guys…I think we've got company!"

To Be Continued In Chapter 6- Surprise Company

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I've done it! I've finished the chapter!! And I even got to put a cliff hanger, so Naruto's thoughts about Sasuke never loving him, and Sasuke fixing his 'problem' is going to wait till later!! I know, I'm evil!!

Oh, and if you're wondering what Shikamaru's been doing this whole time, he's been taking advantage of the two other shinobi not bickering, to come up with a stratege for if they get attacked along the way, which if you've realized, is about to come in handy.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest ,or more,

-Stary202

Ps- I might procrascinate in not finishing the next chapter, because I'm not good at fight scenes, so please get after me if I don't update this story soon!!

Useful Info About Chapter (UIAC)

(1)- He is! He's talking to Kyuubi! Duh!!

(2)- I don't know how to spell Gaara's one-tailed demon, but I tried my best! If you know how it's actually spelled, please tell me so I don't look like an idiot!!

(3)- He means Kankuro and Temari. They're his family so Sasuke doesn't really count them as Gaara's friends.

(4) If you've never heard the saying, there's one that says if you sneeze, it means that someone's talking about you.


End file.
